The present invention relates to arbor assemblies and, more particularly, to quick-release arbor assemblies for hole saws.
Typically, a hole saw is coupled to a rotating power tool using an arbor. An aperture defined by the hole saw is configured to receive a portion of the arbor. Furthermore, the aperture corresponds to threads on the portion of the arbor such that the hole saw is rotatably coupled to threads of the portion of the arbor. Quick removal of the hole saw from the arbor is typically desired.